neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raised By Wolves/Why Ethan Is NOT Lucas 2.0 (DRAMA CRUISE BLOG)
Hey everyone. This blog is in relation to our roleplay, Drama Cruise. If you have not spectated and/or participated in the RP, you may not understand the contents of this blog. I've seen my Drama Cruise character, Ethan, be referred to as "Lucas 2.0" before; and I can't say I don't see where you guys are coming from. They're both male characters roleplayed by me; both have that "protagonist" vibe; yet there are actually many differences between them that I have intentionally put to differentiate their personalities. Before I begin, I'm going to acknowledge the similarities in their personalities: *Both are shown to be smart at times. This is due to Lucas being my self-insert; he thinks what I think. Ethan actually is smart. *Both tend to end up in the bottom two frequently. This is due to Lucas being stuck on a team with the Travel vets, and Ethan's is due to his rivalry with Fuyuhiko. *I'll add more if I think of them. Let me know if you see more differences. Romantic interactions Ethan and Lucas tackle romantic love interests very differently. A very clear example of this is Lucas's handling of a love interest in Shrimply Amazing versus Ethan's in Explosions, Twerking, and Drama. In the former, Lucas is very forward with his love interest, Milly, to the point where he kisses her just to end a fight between her and Tiffany. We also learn that this is Lucas's first kiss, and Milly is his first girlfriend. Lucas is very bold when it comes to romantic pursuits, and confident in his ability to do well. Ethan, on the other hand, handles it very differently. He's very shy around Peko, and often submissive. The only time where Ethan has become stimulated is when he sees Fuyuhiko's treatment of Peko. Even then, Ethan ends up blaming himself, even voting for himself. Even all the way in Episode 8, Ethan still doesn't have the courage to tell Peko how he feels about her. Exposure and upbringing The two have a very different upbringing and exposure, as suggested by the heading. Lucas's label is actually The World Traveller, and he frequently talks about his experiences all around the world; many of which have aided him in challenges. He has a lot of exposure outside North American life, and his parents, while strict, are very open-minded people. Ethan on the other hand has led a very sheltered life; he's never left his hometown, and his parents are narrow-minded and believe that Ethan only needs to focus on school. Furthermore, Lucas grew up with his friends scattered all around the world, meaning he has never been able to form a true bond with someone; meanwhile Ethan doesn't have the same problem, since he has been around the same people his whole life. Furthermore, it's made clear that Ethan doesn't have a lot of exposure when he is repeatedly scared of the ship docking, thinking it's sinking. Strategy Lucas and Ethan play the game very differently; Lucas is very strategic in his moves, even if he can be immature and reckless. Ethan, meanwhile, is generally a mature person but has made several poor moves during his time in the game. Lucas has formed alliances, betrayed allies, gotten contestants voted off, and even hidden under the radar when it was convenient for him. Ethan, meanwhile, voted for himself just because a contestant got hurt and it wasn't even his fault. He nearly got eliminated for this. Lucas would never pull such a dimwitted move, since he plays to win – even if he has to lose some friends along the way. After all, it's a competition for a million dollars, and university doesn't pay for itself. Category:Blog posts